


What makes me. Me?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Come Inflation, Denial, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Origin Story, Pain, Sex, Smut, Story of my personal OC, kingdom hearts is sentient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Why am I so similar. Yet so different. Maybe it’s their fault





	1. The start

I don’t know when it started, but I was just there. At first it was like a haze. I had no knowledge of anything, yet memories that belonged to another came to me.

I don’t know where I am, but it feels comforting. 

The blue sand, the dark water and the black rocks. To me it felt like home. But I was all alone, no one to talk too. But I did have a friend. He had no name, he had no body, but he was there with me.

He told me he created me. Moulded me from pure darkness.

“Why am I only darkness. Why do I not have light” I asked him. I don’t know why I asked him, but something inside me urged me to ask.

“I created you to maintain balance. Equal parts Light to darkness” he said. I looked up at him “then does that mean that I was made just to maintain order?”. He was silent. I looked at him like I was the one at fault. “Indeed. I did make you to conserve order, but I also intended for you to forge your own future. Your own destiny” he said.

I looked down and gazed into the vast ocean “so who is my other. The light to my darkness” I asked. 

He pondered for a second “a young child full of hope and light. He is full of potential. His future is one of duty and love”. 

I looked back up at him “then what is my future like. Pain, suffering, agony? What should I do to fulfill my roll”.

He stayed silent. “Please tell me. I want to know. I. Need. To. Know” I said.

“I cannot say. Your path is yours to shape. Only you can determine the out come, I can only watch” he said.

I balled my fists “then tell me why. Why Do I exist. I have no one, these memories aren’t even mine” I cried. I felt something warm and wet trail down my cheeks. It stung my eyes. But it also felt good.

“What is this”

“That is emotion, it is what makes up hearts. It leads our actions and our thoughts” he said. I sat on the sand and putt my knees up to my chest. “Why do I have these memories?” I asked. “I’ve never experienced them, yet I remember them in the finest details”. 

“Your heart. It may have only recently come into existence but it is already connected to your other”. I looked at him confused “so you mean these are my others memories?”. “Indeed”.

I slam the ground and sent sand everywhere “please! Tell me why I was created” I yelled.

“You are needed. Not just by me but from millions of others”. I lift my fist and stand up “am I able to see what he sees. Taste what he tastes. Hear what he hears. Feel what he feels!” I roared. My chest heaved as my throat went dry.

“Yes. If it is what you desire then you shall” he told me. I wanted to say he was lying, but he was my only friend and the one who created me. 

I breathed steadily and relaxed “could I experience what he has experienced?” I asked. “Yes and so much more. You were created in his image. Given his memories. Given his feelings. But you aren’t him”.

I breathed out and smiled at my friend “thank you. I needed this”. “Can I ask one more thing”

“Ask what ever you want”. “What is my others name?” I asked. He stayed silent for a while then, he said it “his name is Sora. The child of the skies”.

I thought about it. Sora. It sound nice and has a good ring to it. I laid down on the beach and crossed my arms behind my head, gazing at the dark sky. 

“Thank you Kei”. His friend chuckled “call me Kingdom Hearts” the heart shaped moon said.


	2. The turn for the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an outside force meddles with your heart and mind

I don’t know how long it has been in the realm of light, but in the realm of darkness it only felt like a matter of minutes.

I do what I always do. Talk with Kei, walk around and sleep. But I did find something new to do. Once in a while a little creature appears. It’s small and black, It had a huge head and small limbs. It had beady yellow eyes and jagged antennas. 

Kei told me it’s a heartless, a creature of darkness born from the darkness of peoples hearts. So it’s kinda like me I though. Every time they appeared I played with them. Wether it’s chasing, wrestling or even napping together i did it with them. But the always seem to disappear after I spend time with them.

The memories of my other seem to come to me more faster than others. New names and faces pop up. Some are girls, some are boys. Some are fellow children and some are adults. But it didn’t matter all I cared about was the happiness of my other.

But one day the memories were different. I saw heartless in his memories and a large key shaped sword.

“Hey Kei”. “Yes, what is it you need” he asked. I tap my head “I’m having these weird memories. The heartless were there and a weird looking sword in the shape of a key”.

“Oh that is a Keyblade. It was a weapon forged from the hearts of many. It was created In the image of my protector , the X-blade”. I looked at him “if my other has one, do I have one?” I asked curiously.

“If you will it so. Just hold out your hand and call it to you”. I did as he said, I raised my arm and flexed my hand. 

In a surge of darkness and black lightning a Keyblade appeared. It was long and black. It was sharp and the teeth were made of serrated blades. “Wow this is a Keyblade. Why does it look different from the one in my memories?” I asked.

“The Keyblade is an extension of the heart, so its appearance varies from person to person. But a single person is not limited to one Keyblade” he said.

I beamed “really, so I could have many keyblades”. He chuckled “indeed, but you have to have connections to others if you want other key blades”.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, but then another question came to mind “why do I only stay in the realm of darkness?” I asked. “Because you never asked” he said.

My jaw dropped “you mean I could have gone to the realm of light! Well why didn’t you tell me?” He questioned.

“Well since you are made of pure darkness others wouldn’t like your presence. And if you met your other now, it would end horribly”. 

“So I cant go” i pouted. “I didn’t say that. What I meant was you can only go to worlds your other isn’t”. I gave an understanding oh. Suddenly I jerk back and hold my head “wha... these memories, what’s happening”. In my mind I see my other stabbing himself with a weird keyblade.

Then everything went black.

“What happened to my other. What happened to sora!” I screamed. He was silent for a bit “It seems he used a keyblade to release His own heart to free his dear friends heart”. Why would he do that, what purpose would that serve.

Then 2 sets of memories come into my mind. The 1st set of memories belonged to sora, he looked like a heartless. The 2nd Set of memories belonged to a boy with white and black clothes. A man with a black cloak approach the boy before the memories stopped coming. 

Who was that. “Do not fret sora’s heart is still alive”. I sigh in relief. Then I turn around and start walking away from the beach

“Where are you going” Kei asked. I stopped walking but didn’t turn around “I have stayed here all my life. If I am to forge my future, I can’t stay here”.

He couldn’t see it but he felt Kei smile “yes. Let your heart guide your decisions. May you pave the path to your destiny and let your emotions show you the right way. No matter what I will be with you”. I smiled and continued walking. 

After a while I came to a large rock formation. 

Then the memories flooded in. My other and 2 of his friends were closing a large white door. I looked up and saw 3 figures.

A white haired boy and a mouse man? Were pulling said white door shut. While a good distance away a blue haired lady was fighting lots of giant heartless.

“Sora was so close yet so far” I thought. I then started walking towards them but a ringing sound rang through my head. I clutched my head and I heard Kei in my mind “you can’t go closer to them. If they saw you how you are right now they will attack you”.

I back away a couple feet and my head stops ringing. I look down at my body. My body is humanoid and has normal proportions but my skin is charcoal black and wisps of smoke emanate from his skin.

“They’re against the heartless right?” I asked. I get a mental nod from him. I pondered something “am I a heartless?” I hesitated. “No a heartless is a persons heart who has fallen to darkness. But you are a heart created from darkness”.

I look back at my hands, I open and close them “will I always look like this?”. “No with time your appearance will change to that of a regular human”. I peeked up “hey Kei. Are there other kinds of creatures of darkness”.

He was silent for a moment “you know of the heartless, but there are 3 you should know of. The nobodies are the empty husks of the people who had their hearts stolen. The unversed are negative emotions personified. The last and least different are the nightmares, dream eaters which have fallen to darkness”.

I nodded even though I didn’t understand much. 

“Um Kei”. “Yes?” he asked. “What is my name”. He stayed silent for a while “you don’t have a name. When I created you I wanted you to choose your name so it is yours and yours only”.

I think about it. If I’m serious a single name popped in my head.

“Krycx” I said out loud (pronounces Crucks)

“It’s a nice name. It suits you”. I smiled and placed my hands on my hips. “Well. What is your plan of action now Krycx” Kei said.

I put a hand on my chin “I think I’ll just roam around for now. But I’ll steer clear of anyone from the realm of light”. “Smart move” Kei said.

Then I started to wander around the realm of darkness. I passed by a couple trees and went into a couple castles until I came to a peculiar thing. I front of me was a thin veil of condensed darkness.

“Hey Kei. What is that”. “Hmm. It is a corridor of darkness. It allows quick travel between worlds in the realm of light” he explained. “Really so I could go to the realm of light”.

Kei seemed a bit uneasy. Then he mentally exhaled “okay, you can go to the realm of light. But stay out of sight” he warned.

I nodded enthusiastically “yes I’ll be careful”. “But I have to warn you, my voice isn’t as strong in the realm of light as it is here. So I’ll talk to you once in a while”.

I frown at the mention of it but I shake my head “it doesn’t matter. You are always with me right?”. “I will always be with you” he confirmed.

I smiled and entered the corridor.


	3. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when it turned for the worst

After I entered the corridor of darkness I came to a bright island. “This is the realm of light” I cheered.

I could feel it, the cool breeze, the warmth of the sun, the sand under me toes. Wait toes?. 

I look down and I see myself completely nude, except for the darkness wrapped around my lower half like pants. 

“Hey Kairi, what do you want to do today” said a female voice.

I instantly jump into the nearest bush to conceal my half nudity. I press my back up against a tree and peer over to the open beach.

In front of me were 2 girls. The taller one had short red hair and blue eyes, while the smaller one had slightly longer brown hair and green eyes.

I recognize them, they were in sora’s memories. If I’m correct the redhead is Kairi and the brunette was Selphie.

Huh so sora succeeded in saving Kairi, good for him. I smiled at the 2 girl. Suddenly new memories flood in.

The knelt down and clutched my head. The memories were ones of my other, sora, his best friend Riku and Kairi. But there was another girl. She had pale skin, wore a white dress, had pale blonde hair and bared a striking resemblance to Kairi.

Who is that? Why is she in sora’s memories?

As the memories kept coming I came to a shocking revelation. These weren’t new memories, these were already existing ones being altered.

As the memories flooded in, I could see each changes. The charm Kairi gave to sora was now a yellow star. And slowly the group of 4 eventually became 3 as Kairi was now replaced with the blonde girl.

“Namine” I whispered out loud. That name just came to me, it must have belonged to that girl. For some reason I feel like I should protect her, to maintain a promise I have her. But it wasn’t true, I know it wasn’t true. I know because I have both the original and altered memories of my other.

I was greatly confused. Why would I have memories of the same event, but with different people. 

The memories clashed inside of my mind, vying for dominance inside my own memories. 

I could remember all of it. It was like it really happened. It was like I was there.

Who is doing this. Why are they doing this. Why are they messing with sora’s memories.

I started crying. “Hey do you hear that”. 

I freeze. I peer past the tree to see Selphie looking around. 

“What are you looking for Selphie” Kairi asked.  
“I dunno, I though I heard someone crying”. I clasped a hand over my mouth. “Really, do you think we should look around?” Kairi asked. “Maybe” Selphie replied.

They then stated looking around. I slowly sit up and walk away, but a twig trips me and I fall into a bush. Kairi heard it “hello, is somebody out there” she called

I push my self up and hid behind some wood. “Hellooo. Can anyone hear me”. I lean over and peer at her. 

Oh kairi. Though the memories of my other I have come to love and care for Kairi, the same way sora does. I look at her, her blue eyes, ruby hair, pale skin and plump face makes me fawn over her.

In the end I loved her the same way sora does. But I knew she could never do the same to me. Sora and I were completely different. He was light and I was darkness. 

But I find myself more suited to Kairi. A princess of heart devoid of darkness and me a being comprised of pure darkness. 

Just the thought of it made me shiver.

Then more memories hit me. People wearing black coats, like that time when I got 2 sets of memories. Their was a red head, a pink haired male, a blond woman, a dirty blond male and Riku?

Why was riku there I wondered. But then a new memory came. It felt so real, like I was actually there. “The memory of our promise will always be inside me somewhere”.

My other promised something to namine. I smiled, if sora was happy, I’m happy. But then the memories stopped and all I could see, was what I saw in front of me.

I gripped my head. What happened, what happened to sora? “He has been put to sleep so namine May fix his memories”. “Kei? What do you mean. How long will he be asleep” I asked.

“Until namine fixes his memories. But what I failed to mention was that you were also created to conserve his memories”. I place a hand over my chest “so I’m a back up?”. 

“Yes and no. You have his memories, but you are not him. You have his memories so that the hearts he has connected to remember him”.

I freeze “so if his memories disappeared, everyone would forget him”. “Indeed. I’m afraid I can no longer converse with you. My time is up”.

I nod “don’t worry Kei, I’m glad you could explain it to me”. He chucked “no worries”. Then he left my head.

I realized the sun was setting and that Kairi and selfie have left. I walk out to the beach and sit down.

Sora’s memories made these feel more better. The sound of crashing waves, the glow of the setting sun and the smell of the sea, made me relax.

I looked down at my body and saw I was still shirtless. I remembered the coats those guys wore and I like them.

I wonder where I could get one like that, I thought. Suddenly darkness enveloped me. When it dissipated I was standing their wearing the very cloak I wanted.

Woah how did I do that? Then again I am made of darkness and the darkness did create these clothes, I pondered.

Then vast amounts of memories come flooding in. There were 2 sets again, but something was off. The first was kinda familiar, it was the 2 set of memories when Sora turned into a heartless. 

I saw his appearance though a mirror in a memory, he looked like Sora but had blond hair swept to the side. Hmm he looks familiar. I tap my foot, who does he remind me off. I snapped my fingers, oh yeah he looks a lot like Ventus. 

But then I focused on the other set of memories. This time it was a girl. She had black hair but she also looked like Kairi.

Geez how many girls in my memories look like Kairi, I questioned. Then it hit me, I saw memories from both sides of the same event. How is that possible. 

Then the answer came. The blonde boy was looking at the black haired girl, while the black haired girl was looking at the blond boy. 

That’s new, I never received memories from people so close to each other. Wait why am I getting these memories?. 

After a while their names popped into my head. Okay so the blond is Roxas and the girl is Xion, nice to know, I told myself.

I started getting bored of the realm of light. More specifically destiny islands. I wanted to leave and go to other worlds but I didn’t know how. 

I reach out my hand, but nothing happened. Hold up maybe it’s in the wrist. I flick my wrist and a corridor of darkness appeared.

Hell yeah I pump my in the air. I looked around the island. This place is beautiful, maybe I’ll visit again.

But as I was walking to the portal someone spoke.

“Who are you?”. I slowly turn around to see Kairi. I rub the back of my head “uuhh hi, my name is Krycx”. She perked up “hi my name is k-“. 

“Kairi, I know who you are” I interrupted. She looked at me astounded. “ how do you know who I am?” She asked. 

“Let’s just say a close friend told me about you” I smiled. I then turned around and dashed into the portal.

Kairi stood there shocked. “A close friend? My only friends are Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Riku”.


	4. The next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months and yet something feels wrong

A few months later…

Ugh I’m tired, I said as I rise out of my make shift bed. I gaze outside to see an orange sky.

For months I have taken residence in Twilight Town. I used some magic and created a space of darkness within the clock tower.

I’ve seen many things during those few months, in person and from my memories. It was kinda weird i was so close to the people who my memories originated from.

I watched axel, Roxas and xion eat ice cream on the clock tower. I saw Riku defeat xion. I saw Xion betray the organization and talk with Naminé. And I saw Roxas kill xion.

It made me cry when the people she was so close to forgot her existence. But I moved on knowing Naminé and I still remember her. 

But then the fight with Riku. Roxas Wielded 2 Keyblades. Oath keeper and oblivion if I’m correct. So a thought came to mind.

Kei can you hear me?. “Yes I hear you”. I smiled “am I able to dual wield Keyblades like Roxas?” I asked.

“Usually one must have multiple hearts that can wield a Keyblade inside of them, but your an exception” he said. “So can I?”.

“Indeed you can”. I pump my fist “yeah. So how can I do it” I asked.

“First off summon your keyblade” he asked. I nodded and proceeded to pull out my Keyblade. broken life. “Good now how many other key chains do you have”.

I ponder and fish out some key chains from my pocket. I count them “I have 9 other key chains”.  
“Good. Now just place 2 keychains on 1 keyblade and pull the handle apart”.

Ookay that’s kinda weird. I listen and put my favourite keychain on, and within a split second I grab the grip and yank the handle apart.

Then in my hands were 2 keyblades. Broken life and shattered fate. “Wow so do I have to do this every time I want to dual wield?” I asked. “Actually you don’t need to. What you can do is repeat the process and dismiss your keyblades after”.

I quirk a brow “so just do the same thing”. “Indeed” he said.

An hour later…

Floating around me are 10 keyblades. “So these are all of my keyblades and I could use all of them” I asked. “Yeah you just summon them normally and that’s it, simple as that”.

Great, I raise my arm and all of the keyblades hover over before entering my entire arm. I shiver. Ehh that feels weird.

I shake my arms to relieve the sensation. Then it hit me, a memory of Sora, Kairi, Riku and some others on destiny island pop into my head.  
So they’re back, good for them, I smiled.

5 months later…

It seems xehanort is complete, well that’s a problem. At this point Riku and Mickey are looking for aqua, sora is world hopping with Donald and goofy, and Kairi is training with lea.

I was sitting on the clock tower kicking my legs. Then it occurred to me. Hey Kei are you here. It took a moment “Yes Krycx, what is it that you need from me” he asked. 

“How do I become a keyblade master”. He stayed silent for a bit “you need to complete a test called the mark of mastery, but you need a keyblade master to initiate you” he explained.

I pouted. “That isn’t fair, why can’t I be a master” I whined.

“Hey I have an idea, why don’t you just learn what sora and his friends have learned, and just improve from there on” Kei suggested. I rubbed my chin “you know what, that’s a great idea”.

“Glad I could help”. I smiled and jumped off of the clock tower into a corridor of darkness.

For the next couple months I trained. I learned and practiced a plethora of spells. Healing, fire, ice, lightning the list goes on. I even created some new spells like Chronoga (time spell) and adrenalinza (adrenaline rush against sleep spells).

Over that time I proved my worth as a master, defeating heartless, saving innocent civilians, all the good things I should do.

Then it happened, it came to me a pulsing pain.  
I wretched forward and clutched my stomach like I was going to vomit. New memories came to me. Roxas and Xion returned and Terra is back on the side of light.

But the one that hurt was Kairi getting slashed by xehanort. I could feel the pain that Sora had. At that moment, it’s like we directly shared those feelings.

My heart sank and my throat dried out. Kairi was gone, the one my heart yearned for was gone. I couldn’t believe it. I thought I was dreaming, but no, no matter how I put it she disappeared. 

I cried and screamed at the top of my lungs. I begged sora to save her do anything form her. And immediately my wish came true but at an even greater cost.

The memories were weak but I could still feel it.  
I watched as Sora sacrificed his place in the universe to save Kairi. How heartbroken she was when she was the only one to return. 

I was happy to have her alive, but I was even more distraught by the fact that my other was gone. The being that was responsible for my creation. The person whom I was supposed to balance.

Sora.

My heart aches for him. How empty I felt without him. But I knew grieving wouldn’t do anything.

A surge of darkness erupted from me and caused the room I created to shatter. And once again I find myself sitting at the clock tower.

I jump off and land in a ally way. I walk around before noticing a mirror. It was in shards but there was still a large piece intact.

I pick it up and look at my reflection. I immediately dropped it, letting it shatter.

In the reflection was a familiar face. One that I know all about. Vanitas? No Sora.

I looked like sora, well except for the purple eyes and black hair. But I bore a striking similarity to my other.

Hey Kei why do I look like sora. “Not only did I create you to maintain balance through out the worlds. I also used the darkness in sora’s heart to create you”. Ohh that makes sense

Wait a minute this could work. Maybe? Just maybe I could do something for them. I could heal them, mend their broken hearts. Yeah, yeah! I’ll do it. 

I open up a corridor of darkness. “Um Krycx. What are you doing?” He asked. “I’m going to meet them” I beamed.

He stayed silent so I just brushed him off and dashed onto the portal. Guys here I come!


	5. The painful truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect this. Why must everything hurt?

I came out of the corridor to radiant garden. it looked soooo different from hollow bastion. I looked, um how should I say this. (Snap) brighter.

And on cue a gummi ship approaches and begins to land. I jumped and immediately hid behind the nearest shrub.

I saw Kairi, Riku, Donald, goofy and the king emerge. I wipe my brow, phew that was close.

I continue watching them from a distance. Slowly trailing behind them. When they get to the castle gates they meet up with the others.

Aqua, ventus, terra, Roxas, xion, axel and saix.  
Or was it Lea and isa? I’ll have to check later.

From the castle is see ansem the wise, Zexion, Vexen and namine leave. I slap my head, it’s Ienzo and even I’m so stupid. 

I looked back at them and duck down when I see aqua looking around. Ventus notices “hey aqua what’s wrong?” He asked. “I don’t know, I just feel like we’re being watched.

“Actually I feel that too” Riku added. I freeze, what if they find me, oh this is not good. I slowly pull my hood over my head. I just need to sneak away before they see me.

“Heartless!” Riku yelled. I jumped a little and turned around to see them running past my hiding spot.

I carefully follow them and hide in a alleyway. They summon their keyblades and engage the heartless.

But something is off, I realized that they’re actually struggling to kill the heartless. Well aqua, axel and Riku are doing pretty well but the others are having difficulty in destroying them.

Suddenly a neo-Shadow disarms Kairi and knocks her down. “Kairi” riku yelled running to her aid, but he gets distracted by shadows. “Out of my way” he growled as he hacking his way through the heartless.

As the heartless gather around Kairi, the very neo-shadow that disarmed her raised his hand and flexed its claws. It then brought its arm down “Kairi no!” Riku screamed reaching out to her.

This is when I knew I had to act. I jumped into the air and summoned my shattered fate. I dashed forward, quickly flying past the others before landing. I roll forward and block the attack before i spin around and destroyed the heartless.

“Curaga, Esuna” i casted healing the others. They looked at me surprised, but there was no time to rest. I quickly jumped around, helping them destroy the other heartless. 

we finally finished off the heartless, with me slicing a large body in half. I dismissed my keyblade and turned around. A couple feet away from me i saw Kairi still on laying the ground.

“Kairi” I yelled running to her aid. but before I could reach her I was stopped halfway when Riku, baring Braveheart aimed it at my throat.

Riku was staring knives at me. I gulped and hold up my hands. Uhh this is awkward. Then I looked past him to see aqua helping Kairi up, but I snap back when I realized that terra, xion and Roxas had joined us and grouped around me with their key blades aimed at me.

“Who are you, are you with the organization. Because if you are we wont hesitate having you join Xehanort” Roxas threatened. I audibly gulp.

“No I’m not with xehanort” I tried to back away but Xion nudge me forward with her kingdom key.

“Then why are you wearing that cloak” Riku asked. I scoffed “well 1 it looks cool, and 2 it looks good on me”. They looked at me like I was crazy.

Then I looked past Riku and saw aqua with her keyblade in hand while also helping Kairi stand. I sighed in relief but felt Terra press his keyblade into my rib, it slightly hurt.

“Give is a reason why we shouldn’t kill you where you stand” terra growled. I rubbed the back of my neck “well I only came to visit radiant garden. And I mean no Ill will” I said. They looked at me more suspiciously.

Riku then lowered his keyblade and fished his gummi phone from his pockets. He dialed a number and waited a few seconds. “Ah master Riku, do what do I owe the pleasure of this call”.

“Master yen sid we have come across someone wearing an organization cloak. He wields a keyblade and claims he holds no “ill will”. But I don’t believe him. Would it be okay to bring him to the mysterious tower”. I could feel yen sid rub his chin.

“Then master Riku, could you be so kind as to escort him here so we can interrogate him” he said. Riku nodded “yes we will be there as fast as possible. We will see you soon master yen sid”.

He hung up and pocketed his gummiphone. He glared back at me and scowled “you’re coming with us whether you like it or not” he growled. I chuckled and place my hands on my hips “well if I must. It’s not like I have a choice it seems”. 

I pinch the tip op roxas’s oblivion and push it away “well if you want me to comply, you have to be nice” I teased. He looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

I held up my hands dismissively “sorry just calm down”.

I followed them towards the castle, with aqua and axel trailing behind me just incase. Suddenly my stomach growls. It must have been loud because some of them looked back at me.

I place my hand over my stomach. Dang it, how did I forget to eat. I shook my head. Maybe? Just maybe.

I raised my hand and reached into a small corridor of darkness. They jumped away and summon their keyblades. 

I felt something press against my throat and saw Axel’s flame liberator pressed against my neck. “Trying to pull a fast one aren’t you” he sneered. 

I sighed and turn to look at him with my arm still in the portal. “Just calm down”. I finally grab it and begin to remove my arm.

I can see them tense up and prepare to murder me if necessary. But imagine the look on their faces when I pull out a simple sea-salt ice cream. They stared at me shocked as I bit into the popsicle.

I look at them “what?”. Oh yeah I forgot. I chuckled “what you thought I was going to attack you guys. I told you I meant no I’ll will. Got that memorized” I said tapping my temple.

Axel glared at me while a finished my popsicle. “Anyways I wouldn't harm you guys, unless you gave me a good enough reason”. Kairi inches closer “and why is that” she asked in a angered tone.

I smiled “because you guys are dear to my heart” I said placing my hand over my chest. They looked at me in a mixture of surprise and shock

Then aqua speaks up “who are you?”. I stare at her blankly “um. Pardon me i must be hard of hearing. Could you please repeat that”. 

She glared at me “who are you exactly. I can sense high amount of darkness radiating off of you. But it feels familiar”.

I gulped. “Yeah and why did you say we’re dear to your heart?” Xion asked. I place my hands on my hips “well I know you guys but you don’t know about me”. I lean on one foot.

“I never properly met you all, but I know as much as I could of you guys from sora’s memories. He holds all of you guys in high regard” I blurted out. Suddenly I have 9 key blades pointed at me.

“What do you mean sora’s memories. WHO ARE YOU!” Riku demanded. I sigh, this is what happens when I speak my mind. I jump into the air and flip backwards, summersaulting backwards.

“I’m sorry to say this but I must go” as I summon a corridor of darkness. I dash towards it but the ground before my bursts into flames. I turn around to see the flaming red head. 

“Axel” I cursed. He shook his head “wrong, the names-“, “then lea” I interrupted. He scowled at me “you’re not leaving yet, you’re coming with us”.

He then jumped into the air and brought his Keyblade down. So slow. I caught his Keyblade in between my fingers. He looked at me wide eyed like the others.

“Come back when you’re a master” I said pushing him away. He landed and was joined by aqua and Riku. “Axel stay back, we’ll handle this” Riku said. Axel smile “don’t have to tell me twice” he said jumping back.

I summon my Keyblade and get into my stance. They cast magic at me. I dodged a flurry of dark flames and shards of ice. I retaliated by shooting electric charged orbs of water.

Riku dashed forward and we locked keyblades. He tried pushing me back but I overpowered him, I stood straight and started pushing him down.

The others stared in shock at my strength. Suddenly aqua came from behind me “sleep” she casted. I clutched my head, allowing Riku to knock be backwards with a solid strike.

I was sent flying before landing although almost tripping. My eyes felt heavy and my strength was faltering. Damn those sleep spells, I cursed. Then I remembered.

“Adrenaline!” I casted and I was fully awake. “It was a mistake to try to cast sleep on me ‘master’” I sneered. They looked at me confused, probaby wondering why i didn’t fall to the ground.

I dismissed my Keyblade and summoned another corridor “I’m seriously trying not to hurt you guys. I just want to ease the pain that sora’s disappearance left”. 

They all glared angrily at me “you aren’t fit to say his name”. I raise a brow “I’m not fit. Out of all of us Kairi, riku and I shared the same amount of pain” I screamed.

“What Sora meant to me is more for what I can say about you guys”. They dropped their heads down, probably considering that. 

I exhaled “you can’t let his sacrifice determine your fate. You have to bring it upon yourselves to look past the darkness and into the light”.

Roxas glared at me “oh yeah, if you’re so wise then why are you using darkness” he screamed. I look down “because that is all I am. Darkness, I will always be the shadow to his light. Forever to watch while he lives his own life” I said. I felt wetness down my cheeks. 

I was crying. They knew it to as tears fell out of my hood. I looked back up and wiped my face “I know you all care for him. All that he has experienced, all of his thought and memories have been kept alive inside all of you. Especially me”.

“And what does that mean exactly. You weren’t a friend to him” Riku asked. I pondered that “well my other is still alive, just so you know. But he is on his last thread” is said.

They looked at my shocked “Sora’s alive?” Kairi stifled a sob. I nodded but before I could say something I felt something blunt smack me on the back of my head before falling down.

I started falling unconscious, but before I could completely go under I saw ventus looming over me. Hm of course it’s him. He is the fastest I thought before closing my eyes.

They grouped around him “geez he’s so confusing” axel groaned scratching his head. “How about we find out who he really is” aqua said reaching to remove his hoods.

But she reels her arm back when dark lightning arcs out from his face. “It seems we can’t remove his hood yet” terra said. They pondered for a minute “let’s just bring him to yen sid, we can find out who he is later”.

They all nodded. “Kairi can you help carry him” Riku asked. “Oh sure”. Riku lifted his torso while Kairi lifted his legs. But it seem that they were struggling. 

“Guys can you help. He weighs like a ton” Kairi groaned. Axel, isa, aqua and terra quickly snaked their arms under and helped carry him. 

Then they saw Naminé waiting with Ansem the wise. “Are you alright” Ansem asked. He then looked down at the cloaked body “who is that?”.  
“We don’t know. He helped us earlier but we don’t know his true intentions” Riku explained.

Ansem started pondering something until Naminé walked closer. She raised her hand and hovered it over his head. She closed her eyes and searched for something.

Her expression was surprised, then confused, they distressed before her eyes snapped open and she gasped, startling everyone. She was heavily hyperventilating. Xion quickly ran up and held her before she fainted.

“Naminé are you alright” Roxas asked. She nodded before doing a long inhale. She calmed down “I tried to read his memories, but they're only ones that belong to Sora”.

“So it is true, he does have sora’s memories” aqua said astounded. Ansem and Naminé look at her “you knew this” Ansem asked.

She nodded “earlier he mentioned he had sora’s memories and that he cared for us and not wanting to hurt us”. She rested her cheek in her palm

It was silent for a bit until Riku spoke up “well we better get moving, we’re bringing him to yen sid to interrogate him” he paused and looked at Naminé “Can you come with us just in case Naminé”.

She looked surprised. She looked back at Ansem who nodded, she beamed up “yes I’ll come”. “Then that settles it, let’s load him up and go on out way” axel said.

They load him into the Gummi ship. Axel, isa, xion, Roxas and Naminé took a separate one while terra, Ventus, aqua, Kairi, Riku and their unconscious friend went int riku’s High wind.

Kairi looked at the motionless body flat on the ground beside her. For some reason she feels nostalgia and warmth from him. She doesn’t know why, but she smiles.


	6. The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve given them my heart, so what do they do. Why they rip it to shreds

It’s dark. I don’t know why but it’s not a familiar feeling. Am I asleep?. I’ve laid down on a bed but I’ve never fallen asleep before. Even during my time in the realm of darkness. And I’m not in my body I presume. Must be like sora’s station of awakening.

……

Hmm, what is that. I can faintly hear voices.

“Why don’t we just wake him up now?”. “It’s better if he wakes up on his own accord rather than forcing him”. They’re debating on waking me up? Well that’s kinda odd.

Then a light blinds me.

I suddenly feel heavy. I must be in my body. My eyes flutter as they adjust to the light. After a couples seconds I groan and lift my head.

“Hey it seems our guest here has finally woken up from his beauty sleep”. I looked up to see axel and the others behind him, and to my left is Master yen sid.

I try to walk forward but Im stuck. I look back and realize I’m sitting down and my hands are tied behind my back. I fumble with my restraints before groaning. Of course they had to tie my hands up.

“What is your affiliation”. I turn back around to see yen sid staring me down. I cock my head to the side signifying I didn’t understand.

He sighed “what is your reasoning for seeking out the keyblade wielders”. I quirk a brow “well if you must kno… wait didn’t they tell you?”. 

He furrowed his brow “they told me that you wield a keyblade. That you are somehow connected to master sora and you are very strong”. I looked at him, they said I was strong? “the last one is a bit to much but... wait sora is a master?”.

“Indeed. He may have abused the power of waking, but he has far proven himself worthy over the course of his adventures” he explained. I beamed “well I’m happy for him. I can practically feel his excitement” I said.

“Back to the main topic, who are you exactly” aqua interrupted. Ugh this is getting annoying. I swipe my thumb and cut my restraints. I bring my hands I front of me and rub my chaffed wrists.

They jerk back and prepare to kill me. But yen sid raises his hand stopping them. “Geez you could of just had me sitting down all limp and stuff” I complained.

“How did you free yourself” Riku asked. I didn't speak, I just raised my hand and let my sleeve fall a little past my wrist. I flex my hand and accompanied by black lightning, a sharp taloned armoured glove appeared.

They stared at it in surprise “one only needs the right spell to summon Keyblade armour” i explained. Terra, aqua and Ventus looked at me suspiciously, then Ventus spoke “are you a Keyblade master”.

They stared at him in shock, while I was surprised. “Well I was given the title, but I have yet to formally receive it” I said. “What do you mean” Aqua asked.

I put one leg over the other and crossed my arms “to put it shortly, my friend kei, gave me the title. Told me I was worth of it, which I beg to differ”. They seem to be lost in thought “where did you receive your Keyblade” yen side asked.

“I was gifted my abilities by my friend kei, or would you prefer his other name. Um what was it” I snapped my fingers “kingdom hearts”. They gasped “that’s a lie, how could kingdom hearts do that”.

But yen sid raised his hand again “he is not wrong. In ancient texts it stated that kingdom hearts was sentient”. They stared at him surprised before looking back to me.

“So what are you exactly” Riku asked. I uncross my arms and legs and lean forward, with my hands clasped together “I’m a being of pure darkness, not like Vanitas who originated from Ventus. But a creature created by kingdom hearts, to serve as a mediator”.

“What do you mean by mediator” namine asked. I chuckled “when ventus, a being with a strong heart of light entered young sora’s heart, while sora was actually was almost devoid of darkness, made sora into a somebody who’s heart could rival a princess of hearts”. I stand up and and stretch my arms.

“Since sora had more light than he should have, kingdom hearts created me from pure darkness and the darkness of sora’s heart” I explained. They took a minute to process the information “but sora still has darkness” Roxas added.

I turn to him “yes he does, darkness grew inside of his heart over time. So in my case light grew inside of my heart over time”. “So what are you exactly” Xion asked.

“You could say I’m like a brother to sora. Like vanitas is to ventus”. I walk forward a bit and lean against yen sid’s Desk “but only a portion of me came from sora, the rest was natural occurring darkness that came from the worlds”.

Aqua stared at me “So that means?”. “Yup I’ve been siphoning darkness from different worlds”. They stared at me surprised “So what you’re telling us is that if you weren’t here, there would be obscene amounts of darkness?” Axel questioned.

I nodded. Then yen sid interrupted “I’d like to thank you for your efforts, but I’d like to ask”. I wave my hand telling him to continue. “Why is it that you appear before us now” he asked.

The others shot glares at me. I sighed “well it took time form the light in my heart to form, so before I resembled a heartless at first before becoming more human looking” I explained. 

There were some soft oh’s amongst them. Then Riku stepped up. Compared to me he was at my shoulder level “coming back to the main conversation. You mentioned about having sora’s memories?”.

I nodded “when I was created, I was made from sora’s existing memories and from his emotions. So as he grew up I grew beside him. I know everything he knows and feels everything he felt. I remember each memory in the finest detail. When Kairi first arrive, when destiny island fell and when sora sacrifice himself to free kairi’s hearts”.

I turn to them and sit back down “but the weird thing was, is that any heart that was deeply connected to him, I saw their memories too”. They looked at me confused “I have ventus’s memories”. They all gasp.

“So you know what I was like before master xehanort” he asked. I nodded “the problem is, is that your memories are there, but incomplete. It’s like watching a movie through a foggy window. You can see figures, but not the finer details”. Ventus dropped his head down.

I stood back up and held his shoulder “look it doesn’t matter. You have new memories with your friends, that’s all you need”. He beamed and smiled at me. “But vanitas also has The other half of your memories” I added.

He looked sorrowful and was about to speak until Xion spoke up “so do you have my memories”. I nodded “what every happened to sora, doesn’t happen to me. I remember all the memories namine implanted in sora’s mind” I said.

Namine looks at me with wide eyes and a pale face “so you remember everything from castle oblivion”. “Yeah, but I only got Roxas and xion’s memories when they formed a heart” I said putting my hand over my heart.

“I was also present when king Mickey, riku and aqua were in the realm of darkness. I kept my distance but I did my best to ensure your safety”. Aqua and Riku looked at each other before looking back at me.

“Then you’re the one leaving those potions and ethers” Aqua asked. I nod and she smiles. “Thank you. I wouldn’t know where I would have been without your help”.

I smile again. “So in the end I’m almost the same as Sora, but the difference is...” I paused. They looked at me confused “the difference is what?” Kairi asked.

I exhaled painfully “the difference is, is that I’ve never truly made connections with any of you. I only know of you all from his memories”. I pull my hood off and looked at them. 

“His heart is connected to others, while I have no connections”. They looked at me shocked, clearly by the fact I look like sora. “Your face” they stuttered.

“Yeah I look like him. But I know I could never replace him”. I clench my fist “all I ever wanted was to truly feel what he felt” I said. I closed my eyes and started crying again.

Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my waist and a warmth pressed against my chest. I open my eyes and look down to see Kairi. Her face was buried in my coat while her arms were holding me tightly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

They watch as Kairi cries into my coat. I never new this at first, but my eyes shifted to blue then back to purple. I loosen my hold and began to stroke her hair and caress her back. 

I finally find it in myself to pushed her away and step back. I crack my neck and stretch my arms “hey guys you wouldn’t mind if I trained with you guys, right?” I asked.

They all hesitated for a moment until Riku walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder “sure, that would be nice”. I smiled and held out my hand.

“Nice to finally meet you. My name is Krycx”.


	7. The ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart, it yearns, it cries, it bleeds. So why do you back away?

After leaving the mysterious tower, I boarded a gummi ship, accompanied by kairi, namine and Riku. I took the passenger seat on the right side of the pilot seat.

I settled down with my legs crossed and my fist, propping my head up, while I stared into the abyss called space. Riku then started up his highwind and blasted off to the land of Departure.

Then within 5 minutes of the ride I could feel the blank stares of Kairi and her nobody. 

They just stared at me with wonder and admiration, but with a hint of revolt and distaste. I couldn’t help but feel insulted by their gaze.

Then their thoughts came to my mind. Oh yeah, I forgot I had telepathy. I check their minds, oh kairi remembers me when sora fell asleep and namine..... is just weirded out. I paid it no mind and continued to sit in silence.

But They were just looking at me, it was so embarrassing and nerve wracking. I looked at them in the reflection of the glass, their big blue eyes staring me down and looking at me like a lost child.

I finally gave in and turned to look at them. I don’t know how I looked, but my expression probably looked agitated and cold. 

When I looked at them they blushed and snapped their heads away. Their faces grew redder and sweat rolled down their foreheads as I just watched them patiently.

Then I looked back outside the window and hear them sigh in relief.

The whole entire ride was completely silent, save for the sound of machinery whirring and the control board beeping.

When we finally landed, I practically jumped out of my chair and ran to the hatch. I didn’t even wait, I just used my powers and phased thought the door.

I ran around the Gummi ship and whooped when I saw the castle. The white walls and golden decals, made it look beautiful but it also had some absurdity, with how the sides of the castle slightly bend.

Then I heard the sound of 2 other Gummi ships land. I turn around to see Riku, Kairi and Naminé standing behind me while waiting for the others to exit their ships.

Once they grouped up I walked back and joined them. I realized king Mickey, donald and goofy were there.

Mickey noticed me “oh hi there. You must be krycx, I’ve heard all about you from yen sid”. I nervously waved back.

“Gawsh, he does look like sora. But a little darker” goofy mused. I smiled.

goofy and Donald, 2 of sora’s closest friends and his old adventure companions. Just seeing them makes my heart beat.

“So Krycx, you said you wanted to train” aqua interrupted. I snap back from my thoughts and look at her “yeah I want to see the difference in strength, between you guys and me”.

“Alright. But why don’t we go to the training grounds first” terra said. I nodded and allowed terra, ventus and aqua to lead the way.

After a couple minutes we arrive to a open area filled with an assortment of training dummies, targets and wooden poles.

“Alright, who wants to face Krycx first?” Aqua asked. I shyly interject “Actually, if it isn’t to much, can I spar with 3 people”.

They looked at me surprised “are you sure?” Aqua asked. I nodded. She looked to the others who just shrugged. She sighed and chuckled before looking back at me.

“Okay sure, but who do you want” terra asked.’I tap my chin then beam “I’ll ask them. Who wants a crack at me?”. They all looked at each other before Kairi, Riku and roxas step up.

“Alright, lets get to it shall we” I said as we make our way to the middle of the soaring grounds. They all took a seat around us, with aqua acting as a referee.

“Hey aqua can I asks you something”. She turned to me “sure, what is it” she asked. I smiled “you may interrupt anytime if you deem it necessary. You may heal them if they believe they are okay to continue. And could you raise s barrier around us”.

She looked at me surprised “sure I could do that”. She raised master’s defender and raised a large barrier around us. “Alright, ready up” axel whooped.

I watched as Riku summons brave heart, Kairi summons destiny’s Embrace and Roxas summoning oblivion and oath keeper.

I smirk and summon shattered fate and get into my stance. I have a similar stance to Riku but my limbs are more spread out and I’m crouching. 

“If you are ready. Begin!” Aqua said as she threw her arm down. 

Roxas was the first to react transforming into a ball of light and covering a good distance between us. He crossed his arms and prepared to slash me with both keyblades, I scoff and dash forwards, thrusting my keyblade at him.

I spin in mid-air and lock the teeth of his keyblade on mine. We struggled for a bit, Roxas was tugging and pulling to free his weapons, but I trapped it right. 

Suddenly I see Riku jump into the air with his keyblade raised. I smirk and lift my left hand, summoning a slightly skinnier keyblade and block his attack. Suspending him in mid air.

Everyone looked at me, both shocked and surprised. Especially Riku and roxas who I was simultaneously defending.

But in the corner of my eye I see Kairi sliding in and slashing side ways. I let go of the keyblade in my left and maneuver my right hand so my right keyblade catches the other one and keeps it steady. 

As it was about to make contact with my rib I summon another keyblade. It has a hollow middle like oath keeper and a starlike handle. The faces they made were priceless, Roxas, aqua and terra were completely astounded.

“Three?!” Riku yelled. I could here the regret in his voice. I twist around and push all of them back, sending them a good yard away. They landed and looked at me scared of what I could do.

I spin my right keyblade and jam my 2nd keyblade into the ground, along with my left hand keyblade. I smirk and chuckle “who says I only have three” I said.

They froze and looked at me wides eyed. I slash shattered fate in the air, the 2 keyblades I stabbed into the ground rip themselves from the ground and begin to hover around me.

“The one in my hand is shattered fate, The skinny one is broken life, and the wide one is fractured covenant” I announced. Then several more keyblades materialize and hover around me. The looked on their faces were so terrible, I could not describe it.

I get back into my stance and the keyblades group behind me. I dash forward, surprising them with my speed. Riku was quick to react and casted a shield to block. But I swiftly maneuver around his shield and dash to Roxas. 

His eyes almost pop out of his head when he realized I changed targets. He crossed his keyblades into a x, but it was useless. I stoped and shot my keyblades at him like a cannon. He tried to dodge but they were to fast.

He narrowly escaped most of them, with the last one catching him off guard and grazing his left bicep. I summon all my keyblades back to me. I spin them around and throw it at riku like a saw blade. He guards but it breaks through his defence and sends him flying. 

Kairi heals them and dashes towards me, she casts 4 balls of fire and does a forward thrust. I grab one of my keyblades and her magic instantly dissipated. “What, where’s my magic” she exclaimed trying to cast more fire.

I teleported in front of her. She slowly looked up before staring at me with fear in her eyes. I’ve never seen this side of her before, it pains me to see her like this. I lift up my hand to her face. she doesn’t even move, she’s completely frozen.

And without warning I flick her hard on her forehead. She stumbles back and pressed her fingers to her forehead. I laugh “Aqua I think that’s enough, we’re done here”.

She stared blankly at me before snapping back and nodding. “Oh yes, um” she lowered the barrier, with axel helping Kairi up, Xion helping Roxas and Mickey helping Riku.

“How did you do that, no one can use that many keyblades?” Ventus asked. I stretch my arms and yawn “it’s one of my unique abilities. I’m able to summon and freely control any key blades I create” I explained. “So how do you have that many key blades” Riku asked.

I crack my neck “each of these key blades signify a bond that Sora shares with you guys, in turn bonds with me”. I summon all my key blades and have them hover over their respective person. Naminé was surprised she has one too.

“Each Keyblade gives my a special ability and boost in my skill, for example”. I wave my arms and the Keyblade above aqua flies into my hand “this is cruel invader. The main ability is anti-magic. I am able to nullify any defense, offense and status magic within an area”.

They looked at me in awe, I smiled “each Keyblade I wield has some sort of mental and spiritual connection to your guy’s hearts. Like kairi’s Keyblade which allows me to heal external wounds faster”.

“You guys made me the person I am today, and for that I’m grateful” I bowed to them. They all blushed “well if you need anything from the great lea, just call me anytime” Axel remarked. Earning some groans and chuckles from the others.

Then a thought occurred to me “hey aqua, where’s the kitchen in the castle” I asked. “Oh, when you enter through those doors, go left until you see a brown double door”. I smiled at her “thanks aqua”. 

I then dashed towards the door, with my key blades automatically dismissing themselves and disappear from sight.

"The resemblence between him and sora borderline indistinguishable" riku sighed. the others giggle "yeah. even though he is another person, he is so much like the sora we know" kairi mused". "hey i wonder what it would be like if he and sora were both here" ventus added.

everyone pondered that. if those two were here, they would be a very powerful duo. maybe even unstoppable. they smiled, a close friend is both in their hearts and in a different form.

then they all notice something. aqua sniffs the air "do you smell that?". the others sniffed the air "yeah, it kinda smells like cinnamon" kairi said. they all made their way inside, following the scent of cinnamon. "wait is that" xion sniffed the air "vanilla?, strawberries?, chocolate!?". xion then dashed towards the source with the others in tow.

terra looked at riku then kairi "guys? you don't think he is cooking, do you?" terra asked. Riku and kairi looked at teaching concerned "last time sora cooked, it was 3 years ago. he almost burned down the entire island, so if krycx is like sora." riku exaggerated. they both shiver but they slow down when they see xion frozen in place staring into the kitchen.

"Xion whats wrong?" aqua asked but she froze as well. when they all grouped in front of the door to the kitchen, they immediatly froze as well.

in front of them to their absolute surprise and utter shock was Krycx finishing up on a bunch of desserts and foods. he laid out his creations on the counter. they saw apple pie, cinnamon rolls, chocolate souffle, creme brûlée, strawberry cheese cake, crispy waffles and mango pudding.

they just stood there silent, staring in awe "Krycx! what is all this. how did you even make these so fast!". he glanced back a did sora's signature smile "well one i used some minor time magic to speed up time in the room, and two i learned how to cook from sora" i explained.

they let out some oohs and aahs. but kairi and riku's jaws just dropped, from my memories sora wasn't always the master chef he is now. i chuckled "you want to try some guys?" i asked. they nodded enthusiastically i handed them plates. riku and kairi just stared at me with wide eyes, I'm slip them a sly and smug grin.

but when i look back to the others my smile fell. they just silently stood around the counter glaring at the food. but i noticed the slight bob of their throats and the drool leaking from the corner of their mouths "uh guys? are you okay, aren't you going to eat" i asked.

they snapped their heads towards me. were they crying? "what's wrong". i heard their stomachs rumble "it's just that we don't want to ruin these desserts, they look so perfect" aqua cried. i was in absolute shock, they weren't eating because they didn't want to ruin the food? what the f*ck.

"guys you don't have to hold back, just eat it, it's fine". i pushed axel away and cut into the apple pie. i raised the piece and showed it to everyone, before cramming it in roxas's mouth. after some muffled retaliation, he chewed then swallowed. his eye's lit up "that was so delicious" he squeal going for more.

the others gulped as they watched roxas take a piece from each dish and devoured it quickly. i used some magic and send my voice into their ears "just give in, have a taste. it's quite delicious" they heard. they caved in and lunged at the food. they each took a piece of a dessert and dug in.

their eyes lit up and squeals of enjoyment were heard. i watched in horror as they devoured and actually fought over some of the desserts. and in a matter of seconds, the counter was empty.

all of them exhaled in bliss. they all took seats on the nearby table. i just stared at them in shock, i saw aqua wiping her mouth of drool, ventus slapping his belly, xion looking a bit drowsy and riku breathing heavily. i didn't know the food was that good, i though it would be a peaceful moment of fun, rather than battle of carnage and gluttony.

i sighed and chuckled "ice-cream anyone?". Axel, roxas, xion and isa perk up. i shook my head "not sea-saly flavour" i said. they pouted at me, i then proceeded to bring out tubs of bubble gum, cotton candy, molten fudge, neapolitan, strawberry and raspberry ice cream.

i bring out some bowls, spoons and a ice cream scoop "okay how much do you guys want".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended it there because i wanted it to seem like the night went on just eating sweats.


	8. The role I chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you knew I wasn’t him, why did you act like I was.

6 months later......

It was Sora’s birthday last week. He would have been 17 this year, like how I am. I owe so much to him. For giving me life, for giving me purpose, and for giving me his responsibilities. 

I’ve made a home for myself on destiny islands. I’ve met Sora’s parents and explained to them who I was. At first they were disturbed by my complexion, a boy who’s face resembles their deceased son, but over time they warmed up to me and I finally felt the warmth of having a family.

I went to school with kairi. They questioned who I was and why I looked like sora, but sora’s, ahem my parents explained that I was sora’s twin brother who they had given up for adoption, but eventually search for after his disappearance.

I got a couple of suspicious and curious glares from teachers and students alike. But they quickly brushed it off when they found out about my above average IQ.

When it came to our looks and to our personalities, we were practically identical. But when it came to our brains I was the more superior one.

I quickly earned the favours of my teachers with my academics, and I’ve caught the eyes of a couple female students.

Look it didn’t help that I look like Sora. His well sculpted face, piercing blue eyes, thick eyelashes and spiky chocolate coloured hair made him practically irresistible.

But with my raven black hair, shining violet eyes and my larger and stronger build made me look like a god.

I didn’t hate the attention, but it was a bit too much for me. A bunch of girls tried hitting on me, like your typical pretty girl, the slutty kind, the chilly intellectuals and party animals. 

It was also insult to injury when Selphie also tried hitting on me. Thankfully Kairi was there to save me each and every time. She may have gotten negative feedback from the girls and earned a couple haters and rumours, but she still protected me.

I couldn’t help but smile every time she pulled me out from a sticky situation. If there was one thing I got from Sora, it was his shy and easily embarrassed personality.

We hanged around each other a lot. Spending lunch and after school together. Namine who was living with Kairi didn’t attend school but hanged out with us also.

If this was the life Sora was supposed to have, I wouldn’t have blamed him for wanting to stay here. But no matter what, I know that I will never replace Sora.

Once in a while I hear them always comparing him to me, like how I’m the better ‘twin’ amongst is two. Boy if they only knew.

But one day I decided to visit play island. It was a near the start of summer vacation, so I decided to take a quick visit.

It never ceases to bore me. The sight of play island, no matter what time it is the island was beautiful. The blue ocean, the health green trees, the hot white sand and the haphazardly built docks, bridges and walls of wood.

I smiled as I recalled the memories that Sora built here. Ones of playing with Riku when they were nothing but children, watching the sun set with Kairi, and when Sora and Riku emerges from the realm of darkness with Kairi waiting by the sand.

It brought tears to my eyes knowing I could experience those wonderful memories. I walked down the beach and remembered something. I jogged over to a small opening in the rocks and moved under it with my powers. On the other side I saw it, the promise Sora made with Kairi. The cave drawing of Kairi and Sora, both handing the other a Paopu fruit.

That was one of the things I couldn’t experience. No matter what I am not sora. I will never replace him and I can never be him. The bond he shares with Kairi is mutual, but the bond she shares with me is very one sided.

She never shows it but I can tell, every time she looks at me she sees him. For her I am a painful reminder of his sacrifice and her mistake. To me I am nothing but a failed imitation of Sora.

I can feel her pain, I never told anyone else but I can read minds, and can peer into people’s memories like watching a movie.

Negative emotions are apparently drawn to me, like an unversed. Like vanitas. I shook my head and rid my mind of those thoughts.

Then I hear the sound of shoes against stone echoing through the cave. I slowly turn my head to look and there she was, kairi was standing by the entrance of the secret place with wide eyes. 

“Oh hi Krycx, I didn’t know you were here” she tried to feign ignorance. I smiled back at here “I just wanted to visit this place” I lied. I read her mind, she followed my here, waited for the right moment to enter the cave.

“Oh is that so” she smiled and walked closer “so did I” she responded. She stood beside me and joined me in staring at the stone carving in the wall. I heard her sigh and saw her wipe away a tear.

I clenched my fist. why am I so troubled by this, why am I so angry. I unintentionally threaded my fingers with hers, and squeeze her hand. She looked at me surprised “um Krycx. What are you doing” she giggled.

I turned my head to look at her completely oblivious, then I felt her squeeze my hand. I quickly realized and pulled my arm away and averted my gaze. “Sorry for that. I didn’t mean to” I apologized blushing.

She giggled again “don’t worry I don’t mind”. I looked back at her. She was smiling so brightly that I would have been blinded. I rub the back of my neck and cough “soooo do you wanna walk around the beach” I offered.

She giggled. She was so cute, so adorable. “Yeah I would like that”, she grabbed my hand and led me outside. The sun began to set, colouring the sky and sea a beautiful orange hue. We walked around the beach, talking about school and the time she had training with axel. I couldn’t help but smile though it.

We then found ourselves sitting on the bent paopu tree. We stared into the ocean, listening to the crashing waves and feeling the cool breeze against our skin. We sat beside each other in silence. The atmosphere was awkward and heavy.

Once in a while i caught her glancing at me from the corner of my eye. In the light her red hair glistened like rubies, her blue eyes sparkled like sea water and her soft porcelain skin looked soft and warm.

I took a risk and leaned against her, resting my head against her shoulder. She flinched at the sudden contact, but I felt her ease up underneath me.

I was so close to her, I could feel the heat emitting from her small body. I could smell the shampoo in her hair, it was sweet and delightful. I sniffed again, it was strawberry and mango.

I turned my head and leaned in closer, so that my face was nuzzled up against the crook of her neck. I heard a quiet Yelp from her and grinned. I pressed my lips against her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

I felt her shudder underneath me, I smiled into her neck. I wrapped my right arm around her shoulder, and caressed her arm with my thumb. Then I started getting more intimate and gutsy.

I stuck my tongue out and drew a long line up her throat. She tensed and tried to inch away. I read her mind, she didn’t hate the sudden intimacy but she was too embarrassed to say anything. I chuckled then pressed my lips against her throat again and suckled on her skin. 

She gasped and tried to push me away, but I sat up straight and pressed her body against mine. She was hot, no literally she was hot her body was so flush and her pale face was beet red now.  
I grabbed her chin between my fingers and turned her head to look at me.

“Kairi” I whispered and gently pressed my lips against hers. Her eyes went wide and something sparked inside of her. I removed my hands from her chin and shoulder and grabbed her waist. I carefully lifted her up slightly and placed her on my lap. She was now straddling me.

I leaned into the kiss, never letting her escape. She grabbed my shoulders and gripped my shirt tightly. She gasped as i swiped my tongue against her lower lip. I took this opportunity and darted my tongue into her mouth.

Her eyes practically bulged out of her eyes. I swiped my tongue around the insides of her mouth, against the roof and against the inside of her teeth. I smiled into the kiss as her tongue began to wrestle with mine.

I chuckled as I heard her moan into the kiss. Drool leaked from the corner of her mouth and trailed down her throat. My left hand left her waist and trailed down, it slid down the curve of her ass before I grabbed the soft flesh and dug my fingers into it, slowly kneading it around and eliciting louder gasps and moans from her.

I smirked as I raised my hand and brought it down hard, smacking my palm against her ass hard. She yelped and threw her head back, dislodging my tongue from her mouth.

I took this opportunity and kissed her throat again, she moaned hard and bucked her hips into my stomach. I was so aroused and so was kairi, I could feel the heat from her crotch through her panties. I angled my head and bit into the skin of her neck.

She screamed in pain and blood seeped from the wound. I quickly lapped at the blood and cleaned her bruised skin. 

I let go of her waist and peered up at her face. Her face was read, sweat plastered her hair to her face, her eyes were a bit cloudy and her breathing was laboured. She breathed heavily and gasped for air.

And within a few minutes she passed out. I jumped off the tree and held Kairi bridal style. I glance down at her face, it was one comparable to that of an angel. She was beautiful.

I hugged her close to my body and pressed her forehead to mine. “I love you kairi” I whispered to her. I opened my eyes and smiled a Cheshire smile. “You’re mine and only mine” I cackled as the sun set and destiny islands was engulfed in the darkness of night.


	9. The wrong choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I can’t have you. Nobody will

It was an early Saturday morning. A sliver of Sunlight came through the drapes and on the bed, there was a sleeping red head.

Kairi gracefully woke up, she sat up on the bed and yawned, stretching her arms. She rubbed her eyes and smacked her lips. Her hair was disheveled and unruly while her shoulder was exposed from her oversized shirt.

She then looked around “wait a minute, this isn’t my room”, she then looked down at herself “this isn’t even my shirt. Where am I” she thought. But she was startled by a groan and a shifted in the bed.

She looked to her left and saw a naked smooth, strong back. They rolled over and a head of spiky black hair was visible. Kairi went wide eyed as she saw who was sleeping beside her, it was none other than me.

She froze when she saw my face, and millions of thoughts ran through her mind “oh my god. Why is Krycx here? Is this his room? Why am I here? Is this his shirt? Did we sleep together? What’s going on?!” She thought. 

She jumped when a hand brushed against her arm, she looked down to see my sleeping face. She was curious, she leaned in closer to look at my face. Okay I wasn’t actually asleep, I just wanted to see what she would do.

She prodded my cheek with her finger, making me groan and squirm a little bit, I heard her giggle. I rolled my eyes mentally. She then brushed some of my hair away from my eyes “you look exactly like him” kairi whispered.

I mentally frowned at that. I hated being compared to sora, it just makes my blood boil for some reason. I decided to play with her. With my right arm I hooked it around her waist and pulled her forward, pressing her against my chest. She yelped at the sudden movement and braced herself by putting her hands on my chest.

I groaned as I felt her warm hands press against my pecs while her nails scratch my skin. My right hand slid down and traces the curvature of her ass cheek, prompting a quiet Yelp from Kairi.

I smirk, this is going to be fun. Then I raise my left hand to scratch my chest, nearly missing her hand by a hair. After that I hooked my left arm around her back and pulled her against me. Her soft bosoms pressed flush against my hard chest.

I knew she felt the comforting warmth, radiating off of my body. I felt her squirm against my hold, trying to shimmy her arms out. So to stop her I moved my hands and grabbed her ass. She yelped and softly moaned as I kneaded the soft flesh.

I felt the heat coming from her crotch, it was euphoric. I then trail my left hand up, pushing up my shirt she’s wearing, so I can feel the soft skin of her back.

I felt her shudder from the warmth of my hands. I kept my palm firmly planted on her back, as I drag my hand up from the small of her back to her shoulder blades.

Then with my right hand I leave her ass unattended and dip my hand further between her legs. I hear her gasp against my chest and she squeezed her legs together. I slowly massage her thigh so she loosens up, and with that opportunity I press my index and middle finger against her panties.

She stifled a gasp and threw he head up, almost head butting me in the chin. I smirked and slowly stroked her panties, the friction making it more pleasurable. She dug her fingers into my chest, panting and trying to hold back her moans. Then I felt it, her panties were getting damp and moist, she was actually getting wet now.

I continue to stroke her pussy, causing her to leak more of her juices. I removed my index finger and replaced it with my middle, and proceeded to stroke her soaked underwear again. I went up and down, side to side and in circles, making her plant her face in my chest and muffle some moans.

I finally dipped my hand further down and brushed against her clit. She gasped and jerked in my gasp. I squeezed it between my fingers, pinching, rolling and flicking it. She bucked her hips against my hand, I guess she stated to enjoy it.

I stop touching her clit and moved my hand away. I felt her squirm and whine at the disappearance of my hand. She moved her ass up trying to find it but I moved my hand further away. I finally decided to make her aware of me being awake.

I yawned “Morning kairi. Did you sleep well” I asked, looking down at her. I felt her tense up and freeze, she slowly lifted her head to meet my eyes “um hi k-Krycx. I slept f-ine, uh how are you doing” she asked feigning embarrassment. I smirk and grab her ass cheek again, making he yelp.

“It seems you’re a bit hot and ready. Did you enjoy it” I asked her. She blushed hard “N-no I didn’t. Don’t say lewd things like that” she pouted. I chuckled and kneaded her soft flesh making her gasp and moan.

“I’m sorry for making you this way”, I sat up a bit and held her tighter to my chest. I leaned closer and blew air into her ear, she shuddered “I’ll gladly take responsibility and finish it” I whispered before licking and nibbling her earlobe.

I dipped my hand between her legs again, but this time I moved the hem of her panties to the side. She gasped as the cool air made contact with her wet mound. I stroke her virgin slit, teasing her lower lips and making her leak more of her juice.

I use my fingers and spread her folds, revealing her moist cavern “I know you want this” I cooed. She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something but I dipped my fingers into her cunt. She arched her back and pushed her hips against my hand.

“Eager, aren’t we” I teased. She looked away, I chuckled “don’t worry, I’ll make it sweet” I whispered”. I then thrusted my fingers in and out of her, curling and scissoring them once in a while. Kairi was moaning into my chest, he breath tickling me.

I continued to thrust my fingers, pumping the in and out until they were soak with her juices. I thrusted one last time and felt her muscles seized up and clamp around my fingers, a rush of wetness staining my legs and the bed sheets.

Kairi slumped down on me, out of breath. Bathing in the feeling of her first orgasm. Her body was completely limp, her limbs were like jelly and her body was warm against mine. Her head was at an angle where she could still, see my face.

I smirk as I brought my soaked fingers to my mouth and started licking and sucking her juices off of my digits in front of her. She blushed as I completely cleaned my fingers “mmh, so sweet” I cooed, making her shudder. I gently pushed her off and sat up from my bed.

I got up and stretched my arms, I turned around and looked at her “breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes” I told her before leaving. I don’t know if she heard me, But I could tell she felt something.

A couple minutes later....

Kairi was fresh out of the shower, wearing her guardian uniform. but it was a bit updated.

She had black knee high socks, Fingerless leather gloves, her skirt was longer, and she let her hair grow out.

I placed down a plate of eggs, bacon, potato wedges and poured her a glass of coffee with milk and sugar. “Thanks for breakfast” she said but her cheeks were a bit pink. I smiled and pulled a chair out, I placed it behind kairi and sat down on it.

Then I grabbed a comb and started brushing her hair, she turned slightly to look at me “um Krycx, what are you doing?” He asked. I grinned at her “just fixing your hair, don’t worry about it” I reassured. She just turned back around and continued to eat albeit in a slower manner now.

Then I separated sections of her hair and started braiding it. After I was halfway done, kairi had finished her breakfast, she tried to sit up, but I placed my hand on her shoulder to keep her sitting “just a bit more then I’m finished” I told her.

After I inserted a couple pins into her hair, I backed off “I'm finished now” I said. She got up and walked to the washroom. I begrudgingly got up and cleaned her plate. “Oh my god!” She screamed, I quickly wiped her plate dry and ran to the washroom.

“What? What’s wrong” I asked her. She looked at me and I was confused, her voice was terrifying but her face was happily surprised. “Um are you okay?” I asked her again. “Oh my gosh, this is so pretty. You did a great job” she told me.

I blushed and scratched the back of my head “where did you learn how to do this” Kairi asked. “I world hopped before I met you guys. I braided a couple of younger girls hair before” I explained. She gave me an oh and continued to admire her hair.

It wasn’t that special, I just braided her hair and added 2 gold rods with a red and blue gem, but I have to admit. I did a great job.

I left her to her own devices as I returned to my room to put on my personal uniform. Unlike the others I designed it myself and enchanted it with special runes.

My uniform consisted of tall military boots, some fingerless leather gloves with the right having metal ridges while the left had a black button with a golden rim, baggy pants tucked into my boots, metal gauntlets with curved serrated blades, a sleeveless white coat with 3 long coattails and a high collar, and a halter top like vest with sora’s crown necklace.

When I finished, I went downstairs to see Kairi waiting on her Gummi phone “you ready to go” I asked her. She pocketed her phone and nodded, I smiled and we left the house. I opened a corridor of light and we both walk through.

On the other side was Yen sid’s Mysterious tower, Riku, aqua, Xion, Roxas and Ventus were waiting at the foot of the stairs “hey guys, did you talk to Master yen sid yet?” I asked them. They shook their heads “no. We were waiting for the others” Aqua said. We nodded and looked around.

“Where are axel and terra?” Kairi asked. “They needed to get something from radiant garden. So they’ll be coming soon” Riku said, and right on cue a corridor of light appeared ,and axel and terra walked out of it.

“Hey guys. Did we miss anything” terra asked. “Nope, we just got here too. We should go inside now” I said. They all nodded and we made our way up the stairs. I grabbed the handle and swung the door open, and we were greeted by a familiar grey haired wizard.

We all poured into the room “greetings everybody, I am glad you have heeded my call”. “You’re welcome master. So why have you called us here” Riku asked. Yen sid started to explain something, but I wasn’t paying attention, I was eyeing kairi up and down, taking in her appearance.

She was no longer he pretty little girl that was sora’s friend, and the teenager that we both admired. She was a woman now, she was mature, beautiful....Sexy. It was only a couple months but her developing body quickly bloomed into one of a goddess.

Her body was slim, her thighs and buttocks were plump, her breasts were full and well developed, her belly smooth and strong, and her face had lost some baby fat, turning her into an absolutely stunning girl.

It just made my lust for her grow. Since I was standing beside her, I couldn’t help myself. My guess, it’s been a minute or two of yen sid explaining, so I decided to play with Kairi a bit. 

While everyone’s attention was drawn to the old master, I sneakily place my hand on the small of her back. She flinched before looking at me confused, I gave her a smug grin as I began to tail my hand down lower.

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head slowly. I shake my head back and bite my lip as my hand hovers over her ass, before I smacked it lightly. Not enough to make any noise, but hard enough to make her shudder and squeak. 

I chuckle softly “better hold back, kairi” I whispered light enough so only she could hear. I then started to grope and knead her flesh through the fabric. She clenched her cheeks, making them more firm and taught, that only turned me on more.

I continued to play with her plump butt, rubbing it in circles and digging my fingers into it, she was willing herself not to moan in front of the others. But I felt her tense up as I stopped playing with her ass and trailed my hand lower. My hand was now near where her butt met her thighs.

I looked down and saw her fisting her uniform in her hands, now I’m getting to her. I dip my hands under her skirt and hiked up the back of her dress, revealing her black spats. I hummed in displeasure at the sight of the tight shorts.

But then I realized, that this will make it feel better. I smirk as I dripped my hand between her legs and began to rub her folds from the outside. She stifled as gasp as I rubbed her cunt and light brushed over her clit, eliciting a soft moan from her.

“-and you shall retrieve the ancient treasure that Maleficent has stolen” yen sid continued to explain, but i continued to focus my attention on playing with Kairi. I continued to rub her mound through the tight fabric, occasionally prodding and pressing my finger against it like I’m trying to finger her.

I stopped rubbing and removed my hand, I felt her relax at the lose of my touch. But I move my hand under her skirt and hook my fingers on the waistband of her panties. She tensed beneath me again, holding in her breath so she wouldn’t expose us.

I hum in excitement as I dipped my hands down her underwear and grabbed her soft flesh again. She squeaked and flinched a bit, nobody notice and continued to pay attention. Well except for one person. Xion

I saw her at the corner of my eye. She leaned back a bit and blushed when she saw where my hand was. She noticed me noticing her, so she quickly looked away, a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and she gulped.

I furrowed her brow and decided to read her mind. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This can’t be happening. They’re doing that here, I know me and Roxas do that when we’re alone, but that’s too much. Oh my god it’s so embarrassing, and Krycx saw me staring”.

I groaned and shook my head. Also I forgot I was still fondling Kairi’s ass cheek. But just the thought of being caught was kind of a turn on, I relaxed my grip on her ass and slowly pushed my index finger deeper down her panties, tracing the path between her cheeks.

I finally got where I wanted to be. The tip of my index brushed against a tight ring of muscle. Kairi was really tense now, she felt knots being tied in her stomach and her heart stopping. She looked at me again with fear written all over her face. She slowly shook her head again but I gave her a malicious grin.

I continued to press the pad of my finger against her puckered asshole, making her squirm and shudder. I finally pushed my finger past the tight muscles and into her rectum. She gasped, startling the others “is something wrong kairi” I asked her mischievously.

She looked to the others and then to me, I saw her gulp “N-no I’m fine. I just thought I forgot something” she lied. The others brushed it off and continued to listen to yen sid’s Explanation.

“Please stop” she whimpered. I whispered back to her “no chance”. Then I started to pump my finger into her rectum, stimulating and painfully tearing through her tight muscle. I could feel her now, her legs could have given out at any moment, it was satisfying to me.

I played with her anal cavern, curling my finger inside her. I pulled my finger 1/3 out before adding my middle finger. She gasped again but it was more quiet. I pumped my fingers in and out of her, curling and scissoring her insides. I felt her pleasure building in her belly.

I didn’t want her to give away our position, so before she orgasmed I pushed my fingers down to the knuckle before pulling it out from her hole leaving her ass gaped. She shivered as she felt the cooler outside air against her opened hole. 

She stifled a whimper, I absolutely loved it, maybe I’ll experiment with anal again. So with a dirty use of my powers, I materialized a small purple butt plug out of darkness. It wasn’t painfully big, just around the width of a quarter, and the length of a middle finger.

I traced the tip around the rim, she shivered again. Then I plunged the makeshift toy into her ass, she jerked forward a bit as I pushed the toy as far as it could go, until it was completely sheathed inside of her. I felt her trembling, her knuckles were white from the death grip she had on her dress.

I removed my hand from her spats and lightly smacked her ass, she yelped and caught the attention of the others “Kairi, are you sure you’re alright?” Riku asked. Ha, just imagine the look on his face when I stuffed a toy up her ass.

“Yeah. I just feel a bit tired, I almost tripped a bit” she lied again. The others nodded understandably “so in essence, all you need to do is recover the stolen weapon from Maleficent” Yen Sid finished. We all nodded “yes master” we said before leaving the room. 

Kairi went a bit ahead of me and walked beside Riku, I caught Xion staring at me again. so I grab onto the back of her shirt and pulled her aside into the closest room “so. Why were you watching us” I asked her. She blushed and started stammering, I put my right index finger to her lips “ah ah ah. I already know the answer” I said.

She calmed down and shyly stared at me. I rubbed my chin and leaned down to her eye level “so, you and Roxas when you’re all alone” I teased. She became redder “h-how did you k-now” she stuttered, completely flabbergasted.

I laughed “well the way you were looking at us show that you were jealous, and that it reminded you of something”. She buried her face in her hands and looked away, I couldn’t help but chuckle “don’t worry. I was just kidding” I reassured.

She opened her hands and peaked through her fingers “you were lying?” She asked me. I stood back up to my full height “yup. Your the first one I’m telling, but I can read minds” I spilled. She removed her hand and looked at me like a dear in the head lights.

“So all this time, you could have read our minds?” She asked shocked. I nodded “so you heard-“, I nodded again. Xion blushed harder “oh I forgot to mention, I can also see your memories. So Roxas is quite developed isn’t he” I said.

She blushed harder and practically steamed “please stop. It’s too embarrassing” she said. I held her shoulder “Hey I won’t say if you won’t say”, I tightened my grip on her, digging my fingers into her shoulder. “You won’t tell anyone. Right?” I threatened.

She gulped and nodded her head. I let go of her “great” I said clapping my hands. I opened the door “come on. They’re probably wondering where we went” I told her as I walked down the stairs.

Man, this is going to be fun.

But what i didn’t know, was that thing were going to turn for the worst.


	10. The facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sora! I’ve never been him!

Atlantica......

Recently we’ve been going on full team missions, everyone was here. even namine, for some reason. Today we’ve visited the famed Atlantis, and since we came to this world, we had to wear disguises. 

So everyone turned into a merperson, the boys having dolphin like tails, while the girls had the typical shiny fins. It was kinda weird because we weren’t usually topless on missions. Well the girls had seashell bras, much to their dismay.

The girls quickly covered their chest when the guys were caught staring. What a bunch of idiots, But they did look cool. Namine’s hair was tied into a bun, the other girls had sea stars in their hair, acting like flowers, and Roxas had a X-necklace.

Terra’s tail was deep orange, Ventus’s was green, Aqua’s was light blue, namine’s was white, Riku’s was silver, Kairi‘’s was pink, Xion’s was a really dark blue, Roxas‘s was a deep gray, and axel’s was red. From the reports I’ve read, it seems none of them have actually visited this world before. Only Sora has.

“Wow, we look so pretty” Xion said. Namine clasped her hands together and nodded, “Hey Aqua, this kinda fits you” Ventus said. It took the others a moment for that to register, then they Oh’d “yeah your really pretty as a mermaid” terra said blushing while rubbing the back of his head.

Aqua blushes and looks away, putting her hand to her mouth. They others laughed at it. Kairi sighed and smiled, she turned to the silverette “do you remember Riku. How I always wanted to be a mermaid” she reminisced. Riku looked at her and smiled “yeah. Sora always wanted to play pirates and mermaids with us” he reminded.

Their simple call back of a earlier memory, quickly turned sour, at the fact that sora is gone. Then Xion remembered something “Hey guys. Where’s Krycx?” She asked. The others realized that too, I wasn’t their with them. Xion was the only ravenette of the group, they started looking around for me, searching for spiky black hair, and a dark tail.

“God where is he?” Axel said, vigorously scratching his head. Then they hear a chittering noise, they summon their keyblade’s and go back to back “watch out. we don’t know if there are heartless here, but be careful” terra said. The others nodded and tried to get into their stances.

But it proved to be difficult when they lack legs, “gah, how did sora fight like this” Roxas complained. Riku sighed and shook his head “we don’t know. But we’re talking about sora here, he can figure out impossible things easily” he exaggerated. They all agreed.

They heard the chittering again and tensed up, eyes roaming around to find the source. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over Kairi, she turned her head slowly and went wide eyed. The others noticed the shadow and turned around as well, their eyes also widening in shock.

Standing before them was a titan of a beast. It was double Axel’s height, it easily out classed Yen Sid in height. It was an absolute monster, even more intimidating than a heartless ever could. It looked like a giant crab, it’s armoured shell a orange, red colour. And it looked buff, like each individual pack of muscle had its own armoured plating.

It had large bulky arms, 6 pack abs, 2 toed feet with 3 jointed legs, and it was covered in spikes. But what was most alarming was it’s head, it had a domed head surrounded by similar armoured skin. It had 4 mandibles, 2 horizontal mouths and 1 vertical in the middle. It’s head had a white net pattern, covering the whole black domed area.

It was flexing its hands, like it was about to rip them a new one. It screeched, kneeling down a bit, while pulling its arms back, it’s mouth opened and it’s mandibles moved. Revealing millions of of sharp teeth.

But Kairi and the others weren’t going to get intimidated by it, with a battle cry Kairi and Xion swam at the beast. They had some difficulty swimming with a weapon in hand, but the adrenaline sent them forward.

They swam into the air like a jump and slammed their kingdom key, and destiny’s embrace onto its head, the force making them sink down like they’re landing. The beast staggers back and holds its head, they all grouped side by side and prepared to attack again.

But the beast groans and cries “what the hell was that for Kairi?!” It yelled, pulling its hands away to look at the guardians. They were all confused at first, then it clicked “Krycx?!” Kairi gasped. The others gasped as well, I sighed “Yeah it’s me. Why the hell did you hit me?!” I complained. “Sorry, well it’s just....you look pretty scary” Xion said.

I sighed and shook my head “I look like a giant crab, so what” I said. They looked at me surprised “you know what you look like?” Riku asked. I nodded “yeah, I’ve visited Atlantica before. I came here because of sora’s Memories, and I wanted to see what I’d look like as a mermaid” I crossed my arms. “But you can probably guess the disappointment I had, when I found out this” I said.

The others chuckled embarrassed. Xion held her hands behind her back and shifted around “um, sorry for hitting you” she apologized. I unfurled my arms “don’t worry about it. I’ve been told I look scary” I said. Then Ventus started circling me “hey Krycx. Do you know why you look like this?” He questioned.

I crossed my arms again and tilted my head “I don’t know. But it’s probably Because I’m not really human” I rationalized. He nodded “okay, let’s go around now. I don’t want to stay for too long” I reminded. “Oh yeah, let’s go around” aqua said, they turned around and started swimming away, but Xion and Ventus noticed I wasn't following them.

They stopped with Kairi, and Riku noticing as well, they swam back to me “Krycx? What’s wrong?” Xion asked. I started giggling “do you want to play a prank” I asked. Xion and Ventus looked to each other, with Kairi and Riku joining a little later, but they heard me. “A prank?” They asked. I nodded and shushed them. I walked away a little bit and waved them to follow. They shrugged and swam to me.

I turned to look at them “do you remember my mouth” I asked. My mandibles started moving and my mouths started opening and closing, they nodded but were slightly frightened. I chuckled and waved them closer, they looked at me strangely and inches closer to me. Then the sound of crunching, squishing and squelching rang through the water.

They cocked their heads to the side, confused at the random sounds. Then, in a quick movement 4 giant crab legs sprung out of my back and swung around my forward, all of them coming close to stabbing them in the face. They reeled back, yelping as my extra appendages almost sliced them by a hair. 

they bumped into each other, flipping and twirling in the water due to the momentum. I laughed as I quickly grabbed their tails to slow their movement, using my arms for Ventus and Xion, while using my crabs legs to gently cradle them. Once they slowed down, they took ragged breaths, taking in deep and shallow breaths.

They looked at me, surprised, confused, shocked and a little angry “what the heck? What are those?!” Kairi complained, flailing her arms around. I laughed and moved the legs around “I found this out when I first came here. I can grow, and retract 4 crabs legs at will. It’s pretty cool, right?” I said.

Riku and Kairi sighed, but Xion and Ventus were a bit more enthusiastic, giggling “so. What kind of prank is it” Xion asked. I laughed, “okay so this is how it’ll go”.

With the others.....

So after we make our rounds, what’s our next world” aqua asked. “Uh I think it’s Halloween town next” namine said. “Okay so, what’s next riku” she asked. No response “Riku?” She called. They all stopped swimming and turned around, Xion, Ventus, Kairi, Riku and Krycx were missing.

“God. Did we leave them behind” terra groaned. “Probably. We should go back and look for them” aqua said. They all nodded and turned around. Suddenly, something large comes up from behind and grabs namine and Roxas, pulling them back. Aqua, Terra and Axel turn around to see what it was, they were surprised when a giant crustacean was holding the blondes in its claws.

They summoned their keyblade’s “let them go” Aqua ordered, but the crab? Didn’t listen. It lifted its legs and scurried away at a fast pace “wait! Hold up! Come back!” Aqua called, swimming after it. Terra and axel quickly follow swimming oddly faster than the blue haired master, she pouted “how come you guys are faster?” She complained.

They both shrugged and continued to chase the giant crab. They finally chased the large crustacean into a corner, I turned around and look at them, still holding onto Roxas and namine with its pincers “Okay, now let them go” terra commanded. They stood there is silence for a moment, the keyblade wielders bobbing up and down in the water, while the crab twitches from time to time.

Then it released the blondes, letting their bodies drop to the ocean floor. They sighed in relief, but it quickly ended when the crab closed its claws, then raised them into the air, about to slam it down on them. “No wait!” Axel screamed reaching out, they summoned their keyblade’s again and swam at it. Suddenly the crab jumped into the air.

It’s claws opened and collapsed side by side. It landed on hits odd pincers and went upright, their jaws dropped when the crab started transforming. The shell started metamorphosing, splitting and collapsing in areas. Only until a familiar domed head with a net detail, they knew who it was.

Once it finished they gritted their teeth “What the hell?” Axel cursed. I laughed hysterically “what, can’t handle a little joke?” I teased. Aqua pouted and swam up to me, stabbing her finger into my chest “that was not funny, and you know it” she said. “It was pretty funny”, they turned around to see xion, Ventus, Riku and Kairi swimming up.

“Where were you guys” aqua scolded, putting her hands on her hips. They shrunk back “it was Krycx’s idea” Xion confessed. Aqua glared at me and I shrugged “well whatever, I asked them to look around and this world is clear of heartless” I added. She still glared at me “Okay, we may be done here, but I’m still not happy with that prank you pulled”.

I started walking away “when ever, just hurry up” I said. They started following me, with namine and Roxas, getting up and quickly joining us, “I thought you guys were asleep?” Axel asked. “Nah, Krycx told us the prank while he was carrying us” Roxas explained, Namine turned to smile at Aqua. She sighs and punches the bridge of her nose “I’m getting too old for this” she groaned.

Halloween town......

It was dark and gloomy as always, but it still had an air of positivity. But This time, they made sure I was first. I stepped out of the Gummi ship and yawned, stretching my arms over my head. I turn to look at the others, I wondered what hair forms were? But when I saw them, I tried to hold back a giggle.

Riku became a werewolf. Ears, claws, fangs and a tail his signature silver colour. he wore a green sweater with a fur on the collar and sleeves, basic jeans with red sneakers, and to top it all off, he wore a red dog collar, with metal studs and attached to a chain. 

Ventus became a zombie. his skin was a pale green, bones and muscle peeking out from his torn clothes, and his cheek showing off his jaw and teeth. His armour was missing and his clothes resembled business attire. Also one his eyes was blood shot.

Roxas became a vampire, similar to what Sora wore, but the mask was missing, his fangs were larger, and crimson replaced his blue eyes. 

Xion became a Frankenstein. she wore a pale blue dress, similar to namine’s but the bottom was cut into a triangular trim. The edges of her mouth, her neck, arms, wrists, dress and even legs, were covered in stitches. And to top it all off, she had a giant screw in the left side of her head.

Axel was kinda odd. I don’t know how to describe him, but his body looked stretched. His eyes were black hollow sockets, his arms were longer and wider towards the hands, and fangs jutted out from his mouth.

Aqua was the most embarrassed, she became a succubus. She had a thin black tail with a heart at the end, small black bird wings near her waist, and her tongue was longer and forked. But she covered herself with her arms, trying to cover up Her modesty. She wore a more perverse version of her outfit. 

She wore long sleeved black gloves, thigh high black leather high heels, she still wore a corset and her halter top, but her shorts and fabric draped around her waist, simply became a really short skirt with spandex underneath.

Terra shocked and terrified the others, he was a dullahan. He wore a full set of silver armour, with leather gloves, his whole body was covered head to toe in armour, he even had a red cape attached to his shoulders. 

But the wierdest things was his head, his neck ended in a blue flame, and tucked under his arms was his head, the same blue eyes and brown hair as before. 

Namine was simple, she was a ghost. She had a white gown that would have touched the ground, if she wasn’t hovering. ribbons of white fabric, flowed and floated behind her, slowly fading as they got further away from her, her eye were more lighter and her hair was paler as well.

Then there was kairi, she became a witch. She had a large witch hat, tied with a pink ribbon, it covered some of her face too. She wore a black and pink corset, black slip one with pink striped leggings, she wore a dress with puffy shoulders and a ribbon around her chest. She looked gorgeous.

Then I looked at myself, if I had to guess, I was a demon. I had large curved horns, 3 spiked fins on my cheeks, a large star tipped tail, my arms and the sides of my chest were covered in obsidian armour, having a stone like and sharp texture. I wore baggy shorts, a bear pelt around my waist, and my knees below had dragon like toes, with spikes on my calf and shin.

I was still the largest of the group, a little shorter than last, but shill more than a head above Axel. “Come on. Let’s walk around” I said, getting their attention. They stopped looking at each other and followed me.

We did our rounds, a couple jokes and laughs thrown around about our looks. Then I remembered a memory of sora’s from his second adventure. In this very world, my other imagined himself and Kairi dancing with each other. It was kinda odd he imagined himself with a younger Kairi.

I clenched my fist, I used to cherish the memories he gave me, but the more I remember his memories, the more it reminds me that I’m his replacement. But I’ve never been a replacement, I have always been my own person, I have never been sora. All the times I’ve been compared to him, I’m always reminded how I could never have what he had.

Unless I took it. We were almost done with our search, but we talked with Jack Skellington, he told us to stay for a bit and enjoy. Apparently they were having a festival, well it was October on destiny islands, so it made sense. So after we checked all over Halloween town, we decided to have some fun and split up. 

Ventus and Axel, Riku and namine, Roxas and Xion, terra and Aqua, and finally Kairi and I. We walked through the cobblestone streets, just casually strolling past random shops. It was kinda cute and funny watching a short witch walking along side a giant demon. It was almost comical, or romantic in a sense.

But as we walked, I kept eyeing her. She was beautiful already, but as a witch, she became more, alluring. I just wanted to cuddle with her, wrap my large arms around her, and keep her safe under my body. Well I’ve had her lay on top of me, but that’s a different story.

I looked ahead and saw a large but very vacant ally way. I looked back to Kairi, she was happily skipping her way through the street , completely oblivious to what’s about to happen. I squint at her and lick my lips, grinning at her with sharp fangs. Well, it’s now or never, so why not?

When we approached the entrance, I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the ally. She yelped in surprise at the sudden movement. When we were far enough, I spun her around and pushed her against the wall. “Krycx! What are you-ah” she exclaimed, but she moaned slightly when I put my my leg in between her legs, and pressed my knee into her crotch.

I smirked and leaned closer to her face, she turned her head and blushed, trying to avert her gaze. but I gave her a soft chuckle, and leaned even closer to her, pressing my face into the crook of her neck. I inhaled her scent, making her shiver before me. I exhaled “strawberries” I whispered into her ear.

She tensed up before me, then I felt a wetness on my leg. I backed away an inch and pulled my leg back, on my thigh was a wet stain. I look back to Kairi to see that she also noticed her wetness. I smirked at her again, and she hid her face in her fist “oh Kairi. Were you expecting this to happen?” I cooed.

She shook her head, and was about to talk back, but I crashed my lips with hers, quickly darting my tongue inside of her mouth. I invaded her mind as I swirled my tongue all around, filling her brain of pleasure and delight. She eased up quickly and moaned into my mouth, trying to wrestle our tongues for dominance. 

With my height, I stood up a bit and angle my head down, so she was forced to point her head up. I grabbed her biceps and pulled her up, keeping her pinned between me and the cold stone wall. She turned her head and dislodged my tongue from her mouth “Wait Krycx stop! Please not here!” She pleaded.

I licked my lips “and why is that?” I asked. She bit her lip, her chest was heaving and her face was flush “b-b-because, what if someone...catches us” she said. I never really considered that, we were out in the open in an ally way, someone could easily walk by and notice us. But that thought made me feel a little hotter.

I moved my hands and cupped her breasts through her dress, earning a startled gasp from her “then let them watch” i hissed, kneading her soft flesh. She moaned a bit “No stop. Not here please” she cried. But I silenced her when I dragged my tongue against her throat, I felt her tremble as my wet muscle trailed a line up her neck.

I went to where her neck met her shoulder and bit down on it. She let out a strangled gasp, and jerked a little, as small drops of blood Oozed out of her pale flesh. I pursued my lips over her flesh and began to drink her blood like a juicy fruit, tasting the coppery taste of her blood. I don’t know why? But it tastes kind of sweet, like cherry.

I pulled back, relaxing my jaw from biting her for too long. I stared down at her, she was looking away again, her face even redder, her breaths more ragged and visible, and her pale flesh of her neck, defiled by a bloody bite mark. Just seeing her like this got me hard, I just couldn’t hold back my arousal now.

I grabbed her hips and lifted her up even higher, she yelped and wrapped her arms around my neck so she wouldn’t fall. This was perfect. I moved my hands from her hips to her ass, kneading her soft flesh in circles. She moaned into the shell of my ear, I removed my left hand and began to caress her hair, soothing her and shushing her. “Don’t worry kai. This will all be worth it” I cooed.

She gave me a confused look, but her eyes widened when she felt something hard press against her stomach. I grabbed her ass again and gripped it hard, she threw her head back and gasped “no wait. Not now” she pleaded. But her cries fell on deaf ears. I pulled her up a little higher and leaned forward, pressing her back against the wall, and pressing her flush against mine.

I rolled my hips, grinding my crotch against her panties and stomach. She moaned as my member rubbed against her panties, teasing her wet cunt and brushing against her clit. I started thrusting my hips sharply, my pants soaked with pre-cum, and her dress soaked with her juices. I moved my right hand and cupped her crotch, it was leaking her arousal, her panties were soaked and translucent.

“My my, your quite eager, aren’t you, you naughty girl” I teased. She shook her head “no, you’re wrong. It’s just my body, i-it’s....” she stuttered. I rubbed her soaking pussy in circles before pulling the hem aside. Her eyes widened and she started to thrash around slightly, shaking her legs around to free herself from my. I leaned closer again and breathed into her ear “just give up Kairi. I know you want this” I whispered.

I started nibbling and suckling on her earlobe. She moaned again and arched into me, I smiled. I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, squeezing me tightly, as to not fall off. With my free hand, I untie the strap around my waist and pull my shorts down slightly, to free my straining, rock hard erection.

She stared down at it in horror. I squinted and read her mind “oh..my...god..it’s too big. No no no no! That can’t fit inside my, I-I’ll break! It’s too big!” she stammered inside of her mind. I looked down, okay maybe I was a bit larger than average, just a normal 13 inches, no biggie. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to look at me.

Innocent deep blue eyes, staring into shining amethysts. “Don’t worry. I’ll make it good” I cooed. I pulled her down and pushed my hips forward, the tip of my penis pushing against her virgin mound. I don’t want to hurt her too much, so I just continued to tease her by grinding my length against her snatch, prodding her cunt with the head, and pushing it up and repeatedly slipping.

She bit her lips “please stop it. No more” she whimpered. I stared into her eyes, tears leaked from the corners and a expressing of refusal, but i gave her a wide toothy grin “alright. I’ll stop with the teasing” I said. She sighed in relief and relaxed in my hands, I spread her cheeks and insert the tip of my cock inside of her.

She jerked and groaned, her body freezing up at the new sensation. She looked down where we were connected, then looked up at me “no please. It hurts. You’re too b-big, I’ll break” she pleaded. I leaned closer and whispered into her ear “your going to enjoy it. As much as I will” I cooed, she shook her head viciously but I planted a kiss to her throat, making her gasp.

She desperately tried to push me back, planting her hands on my chest and giving my a good shove. But my demon body was a bit more sturdy than normal, I grabbed her waist and started slowly lowering her further onto my dick. tears streamed down her cheeks as I began to stretch her insides. Then without noticing, I broke her hymen.

blood oozed out of her pussy and dribbled down my cock. It ran down her crotch and stained my shorts. I forgot she was a virgin, shit! I forgot to take into account my larger physique, it may have been to much on her smaller form. I waited for her to readjust, but she stayed so tight, her muscle were too tense.

She groaned and grunted “no pull out! It hurts!” She cried. I kissed her cheeks where tears ran down “it’ll feel good. Just wait” I reassured. I’ve already shoved half of my length inside of her, I wanted to push more inside of her, but her muscles clamped down on me like a vice, I couldn’t pull out or push in. Then I remembered, so to release some tension, I reached under to her butt and caressed my finger against her crack.

I found a smooth round surface and grinned. I felt the edges of the toy and grasped it, I gave a quick tug making her moan, she looked back and saw my hand pulling on something coming out of her ass. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was “wait no No NO NO!-aahh” she gasped, when I yanked the butt plug from her ass. He anal cavity open to the cool air.

She shivered and gripped onto me tightly. I felt her crotch loosen up, so I shove another quarter of my cock inside of her. Jolts were sent though her, she jerked her head back, I pulled her closer than me and tried to shove the rest inside of her, but 3 inches we left out. I tried to push more of myself in, but I was only met with resistance. I gripped her tightly and pushed my hips forward, while pulling her down.

Kairi shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. But they snapped open when I started getting a little deeper. She moaned a little more, and I looked at her confused “no no no. Stop please! You going to break my womb” she cried. My eyes widened when I realized what was happening, the tip of my penis was pressing up against the mouth of her womb. I pulled my hips back sharply, making her tremble and more blood gushes from her cunt.

She leans forward and bites into my neck, drawing blood as well, but it only made me shudder. I accidentally bucked my hips and pushed into her again, my cock kissing her womb. My shoulder felt wet with tears, I started soothing her by caressing her back slowly. I was at my limit, her tight vaginal muscle tightly contracted around my pulsating cock.

And I knew she was on a knifes edge. Kairi felt something coil and tingle in her belly, she remembered what this feeling was. She was close to an orgasm, she rejected that searing feeling in the pit of her stomach, but her body betrayed her. Her cunt clenched greedily around my dick, making it harder to move out of her.

“No let go of me! Get it out!” She screamed. She raised her hands into the air and slammed them onto my head. I groaned and let go of her waist, oh how that back fired. Instead of pulling out of her, like she desired, she made me accidentally drop her into the remaining inches. Piercing though her cervix and entering her uterus.

She cries out in pain, and I groan in anguish. That sent us both over the edge and we both came. I emptied myself inside of her, shooting ropes of thick cum straight into her womb, I filled her so much, her stomach started to engorge and swell as I pumped my semen into her. Her belly bloated, making her look like a couple months pregnant.

She came all over my cock as her orgasm tore through her. her juices violently gushed out of her and spilled on the ally way floor, making a puddle of her nectar, blood and semen. Her moans rang through out the empty ally way, possibly startling or alerting nearby residents. My ejaculation made my legs numb. I quickly grabbed onto her and stumbled back, I fell onto my butt and sat down in the ally, leaning against the cold stone wall

I angled my head back and exhaled. Kairi, felt really weak, she caved in and she slumped down on me, her breathing was ragged and laboured. In addition her face was beet red, and she was shivering in my arms, she felt small and helpless in my arms. So instinctively I wrapped my arms around her. I looked down at her stomach and stared surprised.

He stomach was big now, her corset and dress sat weirdly on her belly, an obvious bump visible from anywhere. I turned her around, her back against my chest, I pressed my face into her hair, placing an arm under her breasts and a hand over her belly. I rubbed it curiously, wow, she actually felt like she was pregnant. But i shivered when the semen in her belly turned cold and seeped out, chilling my abdomen. 

I swiftly pulled her off of my cock. She moaned then gasped as she felt something big pulled out of her, leaving her insides sadly empty. I put her on my lap and pressed my hand on kairi’s stomach. I watched in awe as I pushed gallons of cum from her stomach, seeing it leak from her vagina like a water fall. Once her stomach was no longer bloated, I grabbed her hips, she was slumped back and motionless.

I pulled her closer then I grabbed her face, cradling her cheeks in between my palms. I inspected her eyes. Oh no. Her eyes were glossy and unfocused, her mouth was agape. She gasped once in a while to catch her breath, drool leaked from her mouth and trailed down her throat. I closed my eyes and decided to read her mind.

“i-it hurts....but..i-it feels so good...his cock feels so good...my p-pussy is sore...I feel empty...f-fill me up...I feel empty...more...I want more...give me cock...I want cock....I feel pregnant.....please more” she thought. I slapped my face and dragged my hand down “ugh. Why am I so stupid” I groaned

How in the hell did I make her go cock crazy. I growled and summoned my keyblade, I raised it into the air and casted magic “curaga, esuna, waterza, aeroza”. I healed Kairi and rid her fatigue, pain and numbness, I washed her crotch then dried it off with air. Just in case I casted sleep on her and waited a moment, I saw her pained face slowly ease up. Her face softened and a smiled crept on her face.

I smiled and hugged her closely, getting onto a knee and standing up, holding her bridal style. I peer out of the ally and look both ways, making sure the coast was clear. Then after a few moments I sighed and walked out of the ally, making my way back to the others.

As we planned earlier, we met up at the town square. I saw all of them waiting, namine, Riku, Roxas, xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and axel were sitting by the fountain. They noticed me holding Kairi, thy quickly got up and ran to us “Krycx! What happened to Kairi?!” Aqua questioned, very concerned. I smiled “don’t worry. She just fell asleep” I explained.

They sighed in relief, “were there any signs of heartless” I asked. They all shook their heads, “so then. Off to the next world” I reminded. They all nodded and turned to walk to the gummi ship. I peered down at kairi’s soft and calm, sleeping face. your mine Kairi, now and forever.

My amethyst eyes shown with happiness. But something in my eyes showed something of foul intent.

You belong to me. Not sora.


End file.
